A Ian Hecox Love Story-Revised Edition
by All Hail To The MangaMinx
Summary: Rika Natsumi knew Ian since 2nd grade. In middle school they forgoten about each other until on day in the park Rika was singing and got Ian's attention. Ever since Rika had a crush on Ian. In the 11th grade Ian left to Sacramento because of his parents. Many years later she is reunited with Ian and fell in love with him even more. Will Ian love her back though?
1. Prologue

An Ian Hecox Love Story

I woke up in my bed like an average day should be and I said to my self (Rika Natsumi Age:24)

Me: Hey I got nothing to do so why don't I create a YouTube video.

So I my idea was to make daily episodes of "Ask an Asian". Yes I'm Asian guys don't racist about it.

Me: Hey guys! My name is Rika and I'll be doing a daily show called "Ask an Asian". So I told you guys to ask me questions and there were a few. So lets answer them shall we?

Me: This is from CherryBlossom440, Why are Asian parents so strict? Well most Asian parents wants their child to succeed, so they can earn money and have a good long life.

Me: This is from Vinnie S. Hey, so…why are Asians SOOO bad at driving? Well not the American Asian drivers. I watched a video of Asians driving in Asia and let me tell you this, they suck at driving there, like who the hell teaches them to drives? Monkey? Probably.

Me: Well this is it guys, check in tomorrow for new episodes. Next weeky, I'll be playing games for you game lover but NO MINECRAFT!

I ended the episode, edited and uploaded it. In five hours I got 889,546 views! So, on the next day I did another episode of "Ask an Asian", edited it and uploaded. The I started vlogging.

Me: Hey guys it Rika! I just wanted to say how much I care about my little sushi's (my subscribers)and that… oh wait let me check the views on the second vid. OMG 950,432 views guys! I love you guys so much! Bye!

I just uploaded it

In the mail I got my acceptance letter for California State University. Paced up my bags and flying from Lowell to California. I met my roommate… Mari Takahashi from Smosh Games! She knew who I was and we both complimented each other and we are instantly BFF's.

Mari: Hey Rika, want to be a guest on Game Bang tomorrow?

I was so excited that I spoke in Japanese.

Me: OMG REALLY!?

Mari: No kid, Anthony and Ian are fan boys.

I thought to my self. Oh my god Ian is so hot! Love everything of him, his hair, his cute blue eyes, his smile, and his personality; little did Mari know that Ian and I were BFF's since kindergarten till he left to 11th grade and met Anthony.

Mari: So you in?

Mari notices the blush on my face, but doesn't mention it.

Me: Yeah.

Next Morning we we're heading to Smosh Games Headquarters. We arrived.

We walked into the hallway and into a door but Mari wanted me to surprise them.

Mari: Hey guys.

The Guys: Hey!

Mari: Ian and Anthony, I got a surprise for you.

Ian and Anthony: What is it?

I come out. Ian and Anthony shocked. They started to hug me. Ian finally recognized me.

Ian: Rika? Is that you?

Me: Yep its me.

He gave me a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed. I was in love even more.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: UM…What is That I'm Feeling?

So Anthony and Ian wanted me to be part of Smosh Games. I accepted. We were in the SG HQ and Ian wanted to say the news on the web.

All: GAME BANG!

Ian: Hey guys remember Rika?

Me: Hi

Ian: Well we decided that she should join the Smosh Games crew.

Mari, Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki were surprised.

Mari: Finally I'm not the only girl and not the only Asian here!

We all laughed

Anthony: So we're gonna play some Hole in a Wall, but there's a difference. The losers have to be tied to each other and 3 rounds.

We choose teams. Anthony and Lasercorn, Mari and Sohinki, Ian and me, that's when my eyes widened

Joven: Hey what about me?

Mari: I'll be on your team as well.

When it was Rikian's (me and Ian) turn we kept losing

Me: Ian this way! No this way!

Ian: Too late.

Round 3 was over and I was mad at Ian

Me: I'm gonna destroy you! YOU BIG GUY!

I tried to tackle him but he only moved a little

Ian: Ha! Gotcha!

Me: No Ian! No! That'-

He tickled me I couldn't fight it I was having so much fun that I almost forgot about it.

Me: Ian I wouldn't hurt you

Ian: I know

Anthony: Okay so Antcorn got 235,143 Marhinki got 224,234 Marishire got 205,346 and last is Rikian at 175,456. Guess you guys are together.

So me and Ian were tied so close to each other. I kinda liked it.

We kept going up and down, side to side, and we got the score of 115,999

Me: I felt like I got raped.

We all laughed

Ian: Don't act like you don't like it.

I made a cute face and this giggled. He smiled and laughed.

Anthony: So that's it for us check us next week for the latest Game Bang.

"Game Bang!" I said rapidly

All: Game Bang!

After it ended we were about to get untied until…

Me: Ian what is that I'm feeling in your pants?

Ian: Uhm…a boner…..

Mari: Oh my god! Get this girl out there quick!

They finally got me and Ian apart.

Me: Now I felt like I've been raped.

Ian we was embarrassed of his boner but I said "I know I'm just that damn sexy."

We all laughed.

At home I was texting Kalel and I told her about what happened at the HQ. She laughed and she ask how big was it I was like so huge like I got a hot dog and a half shoved up my ass.

So I told her I was gonna do an episode of Ask an Asian.

Ian was in the Kitchen choosing what pizza he should get.

Me: Hey Ian, get me a bacon one. BTW you wanna do an episode with me?

Ian: Okay and sure.

I started my camera.

Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded a video. That's because I've been hanging out with this blue eyed bundle of cuteness, Ian Hecox.

Ian: Aw…you think I'm cute.

Me: You got anything to say about me?

Ian made a disgusted noise

Me: Hey!

I punched his arm.

Ian: Wow that hurts.

Ian laughed

My face blushed

Ian: Aw…you're so cute when you blush

"Thanks" I said still blushing.

He hugged me and wrapped his arm around me, I blushed again

Me: So lets get to those Asian questions.

Me: This is from Igor S., Why are Asians so confident?

Me: Well us Asians think that we should be sad that we just put aside the emotions in our brain.

Me: Ian you can say the next one

Ian: Alright. Rikian ask, Why do Asians travel in packs?

Me: Guess someone wants us to be an item….well Asians travel in packs so we don't be too vulnerable to people, so that's why we travel in packs.

Me: Well that's all my little sushi's.

Ian and I waved bye. I shutdown my camera.

Me: So Ian what do you want do?

Ian: Lets eat the bacon and supreme pizzas, then a horror movie.

Me: Alright, what movie?

Ian: Grave Encounters

Me: Shit

I got scared so many times that I clutched on to Ian. When the scariest part happened, I cried. Ian was hugging me and it made me feel better. The movie ended.

Ian: So you liked it?

I started to quiver.

Me: Y..Yo…You made me cry Ian!

Ian: Gotta hit the sack

Me: No I'm not sleeping by myself.

Ian: Fine you can sleep in my room.

I stretched my arms out for Ian to hold because I was tired. He carried me, and I wrapped my arms around him. W got to his room and he dumped me on his bed. I laughed. He got in bed and I covered myself with blanket. I hugged him and he hugged me. Then I fell asleep in his warm arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Truth is Revealed

I woke up in Ian's arm, I felt warm in his arm, felt safe. I fell asleep again. Ian woke up and got up but I pulled him back because I was still scared.

Ian: What? Are you still scared?

Me: No duh.

Ian: Well I'm only gonna be in the bathroom for 20 minutes.

Me: Hurry back.

I dozed off then I got a call from Anthony.

Anthony: Hey Rika, do you and Ian want to go to Kalel's to hang and swim in the pool?

Me: Yeah. I'm gonna ask Ian.

Ian came into the room.

Me: Hey do you want to go swim at Kalel's?

Ian: Yeah

So I cleaned myself brought my sexy bikini. We arrived at Kalel's. I saw Mari there with her boyfriend. Me and Ian were loners, hope we won't soon.

Kalel: Let's take groupies.

We got two minutes to get on the guys' shoulder. I almost fell off of Ian. After it was done Kalel posted on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. We got out of the pool and played Spin the Bottle…great.

Kalel got Mari's boyfriend, Mari got Anthony, and I got Ian.

Mari: OOOOOO…..

Anthony and Mari were winking at me, Kalel was giggling. I blushed.

They all said "DO IT! DO IT!"

I kissed him and blushed, Ian blushed too.

"Yay!" they said cheering.

Anthony: Okay what should we do know?

Mari: How about Truth or Dare?

Kalel: Yeah we might get some good things off of that.

I just froze thinking about what I'd say.

Mari: Anthony, Truth or Dare?

Anthony: Dare

Mari: I dare you to twerk in Kalel's face

Anthony: HELL YEAH!

Kalel and Me: Oh God!

Anthony started twerkin in Kalel's face.

Kalel: OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!

We all laughed and Kalel made fake puking noises.

Kalel: Ok Mari, Truth or Dare.

Mari: Well I got no secrets… so dare.

Kalel: Uhm…let's see. Oh you have to lick my cats head.

Mari licked the cat's head and we were all laughing. Ian was smiling, I felt like my ovaries exploded.

Anthony: Rika, Truth or Dare?

Me: Truth

Anthony: How long did you had a crush Ian?

Me: What?

Ian eyes widened, I stared at him and looked back at Anthony.

Anthony: You heard me. How long did you like Ian?

I got nervous as hell.

Anthony: Well answer.

Me: Uh...um...

Anthony: COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

Me: SINCE WE FIRST MET!

My face reddened. I ran out of Kalel's because I was so embarrassed of what just happened. I started crying so much. I ran so far away from Kalel's.

Ian: Hey!

It was Ian.

Me: Go away!

Ian: No…Why didn't you tell me?

Me: Tell you what?

Ian: Why didn't you tell me that you liked me?

Me: I...I…I thought you didn't like me?

Ian: But I do, I do like you.

My eyes widened.

Ian: Rika Natsumi, would you go out with me?

Me: What?

Ian: Would you go out with me?

Me: YES! YES! YES!

I hugged him. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Then I kissed him. It was a long kiss. We held each other's hand on the way back to Kalel's. When we walked back in everyone's mouth was open.

Anthony: So you guys are going out now?

Ian: Yeah.

He kissed me again. Mari and Kalel were so excited.

Anthony: So do you guys want to sleep over?

We all said yes

Anthony: We're gonna watch a scary movie.

Me: Great…..

Ian: Which movie?

Anthony: Ju-on: The Grudge.

Mari and I stared at each other.

Me: Mari and I are scared of that movie though.

Anthony: Well to bad.

He gave out an evil laugh

He played the movie and I sat next to Ian.

Me: Ian, I'm scared.

Ian: don't worry babe I got you.

I blushed and I kissed him.

As we were watching I screamed because Kayako came out. I cried again. Ian was hugging. Mari was just shaking as hell.

Mari: Wow, you're really scared of scary movies.

Me: I...I…I know I get easily scared. Yesterday, Ian and I watched Grave Encounters and I cried my ass off.

Mari: LOL!

Me: After, I slept with him.

Their eyes widened

Ian: No no! She got scared; she wanted to sleep in my room with me.

Mari: I'll be back gotta go to the bathroom.

Me: Alright

The movie ended and I was crying still. Mari comes out dressed like Kayako, she started crawling, and I clutched on to Ian and started crying even more.

Mari started to laugh.

I was didn't let go of Ian because Mari was all bloody and getting close to me. I passed out for a minute. I woke up in Ian's arms carrying me. He stared at me and smiled and let me down.

Ian: Hey you're up.

Me: What happened?

Ian: You passed out.

Me: I got too scared babe.

I giggled.

Ian: Aw… you called me babe.

Me: I know. You can't catch me!

Ian: Oh yeah? Watch me.

I ran but Ian lifted me up like a baby, and I started laughing

Mari: There they go.

We were in one of the bedrooms in Kalel's house. Ian and I made out.

Me: So glad I got you.

Ian: So glad I got you too.

Me: Ian, you know you got the cutest blue eyes ever?

Ian: I know. You got the cutest smile ever and the dimples make them better.

Then we did what I'd never happen to me….I got laid by him. YAY!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth is Revealed

I woke up in Ian's arm, I felt warm in his arm, felt safe. I fell asleep again. Ian woke up and got up but I pulled him back because I was still scared.

Ian: What? Are you still scared?

Me: No duh.

Ian: Well I'm only gonna be in the bathroom for 20 minutes.

Me: Hurry back.

I dozed off then I got a call from Anthony.

Anthony: Hey Rika, do you and Ian want to go to Kalel's to hang and swim in the pool?

Me: Yeah. I'm gonna ask Ian.

Ian came into the room.

Me: Hey do you want to go swim at Kalel's?

Ian: Yeah

So I cleaned myself brought my sexy bikini. We arrived at Kalel's. I saw Mari there with her boyfriend. Me and Ian were loners, hope we won't soon.

Kalel: Let's take groupies.

We got two minutes to get on the guys' shoulder. I almost fell off of Ian. After it was done Kalel posted on Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. We got out of the pool and played Spin the Bottle…great.

Kalel got Mari's boyfriend, Mari got Anthony, and I got Ian.

Mari: OOOOOO…..

Anthony and Mari were winking at me, Kalel was giggling. I blushed.

They all said "DO IT! DO IT!"

I kissed him and blushed, Ian blushed too.

"Yay!" they said cheering.

Anthony: Okay what should we do know?

Mari: How about Truth or Dare?

Kalel: Yeah we might get some good things off of that.

I just froze thinking about what I'd say.

Mari: Anthony, Truth or Dare?

Anthony: Dare

Mari: I dare you to twerk in Kalel's face

Anthony: HELL YEAH!

Kalel and Me: Oh God!

Anthony started twerkin in Kalel's face.

Kalel: OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!

We all laughed and Kalel made fake puking noises.

Kalel: Ok Mari, Truth or Dare.

Mari: Well I got no secrets… so dare.

Kalel: Uhm…let's see. Oh you have to lick my cats head.

Mari licked the cat's head and we were all laughing. Ian was smiling, I felt like my ovaries exploded.

Anthony: Rika, Truth or Dare?

Me: Truth

Anthony: How long did you had a crush Ian?

Me: What?

Ian eyes widened, I stared at him and looked back at Anthony.

Anthony: You heard me. How long did you like Ian?

I got nervous as hell.

Anthony: Well answer.

Me: Uh...um...

Anthony: COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

Me: SINCE WE FIRST MET!

My face reddened. I ran out of Kalel's because I was so embarrassed of what just happened. I started crying so much. I ran so far away from Kalel's.

Ian: Hey!

It was Ian.

Me: Go away!

Ian: No…Why didn't you tell me?

Me: Tell you what?

Ian: Why didn't you tell me that you liked me?

Me: I...I…I thought you didn't like me?

Ian: But I do, I do like you.

My eyes widened.

Ian: Rika Natsumi, would you go out with me?

Me: What?

Ian: Would you go out with me?

Me: YES! YES! YES!

I hugged him. I stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Then I kissed him. It was a long kiss. We held each other's hand on the way back to Kalel's. When we walked back in everyone's mouth was open.

Anthony: So you guys are going out now?

Ian: Yeah.

He kissed me again. Mari and Kalel were so excited.

Anthony: So do you guys want to sleep over?

We all said yes

Anthony: We're gonna watch a scary movie.

Me: Great…..

Ian: Which movie?

Anthony: Ju-on: The Grudge.

Mari and I stared at each other.

Me: Mari and I are scared of that movie though.

Anthony: Well to bad.

He gave out an evil laugh

He played the movie and I sat next to Ian.

Me: Ian, I'm scared.

Ian: don't worry babe I got you.

I blushed and I kissed him.

As we were watching I screamed because Kayako came out. I cried again. Ian was hugging. Mari was just shaking as hell.

Mari: Wow, you're really scared of scary movies.

Me: I...I…I know I get easily scared. Yesterday, Ian and I watched Grave Encounters and I cried my ass off.

Mari: LOL!

Me: After, I slept with him.

Their eyes widened

Ian: No no! She got scared; she wanted to sleep in my room with me.

Mari: I'll be back gotta go to the bathroom.

Me: Alright

The movie ended and I was crying still. Mari comes out dressed like Kayako, she started crawling, and I clutched on to Ian and started crying even more.

Mari started to laugh.

I was didn't let go of Ian because Mari was all bloody and getting close to me. I passed out for a minute. I woke up in Ian's arms carrying me. He stared at me and smiled and let me down.

Ian: Hey you're up.

Me: What happened?

Ian: You passed out.

Me: I got too scared babe.

I giggled.

Ian: Aw… you called me babe.

Me: I know. You can't catch me!

Ian: Oh yeah? Watch me.

I ran but Ian lifted me up like a baby, and I started laughing

Mari: There they go.

We were in one of the bedrooms in Kalel's house. Ian and I made out.

Me: So glad I got you.

Ian: So glad I got you too.

Me: Ian, you know you got the cutest blue eyes ever?

Ian: I know. You got the cutest smile ever and the dimples make them better.

Then we did what I'd never happen to me….I got laid by him. YAY!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke with Ian next to me. We woke up at the same time. I smiled because of his eyes, and he smiled back because of my dimples.

Ian's POV

Me: Morning babe.

I hugged her tighter

Rika: Morning

Me: Had fun last night?

Rika: Yeah! You gave me the time of my life!

Can't believe she's my girlfriend. I've totally made it! It was only 4:30 in the morning, so I kissed her and we fell back to sleep.

Had the time of my life last night. I sure know who to make her happy.

_Rika's POV_

Ian woke up first.

Ian: So do you want to tell the web?

Me: Yeah, I remember Rikian, that person must be happy when we posted it.

Ian and I took a shower together, and he did my hair! I took out my cell phone and started vlogging.

Me: Hey my Little Sushi's! I got big news, babe you wanna tell them?

Ian: Were dating.

Me: Yep. This guy is my total package. You guys wanted it, now you got it.

Ian and I kissed in front the camera, and I ended the video.

We walked into the living finding everyone in there.

Anthony: How was your sex last night?

I went behind Ian to cover my face because I'm blushing.

Ian: Well, she said she had the time of her life.

Anthony: Guys I think we must leave the girls for a while.

Anthony and the guys left. Kalel and Mari started giggle.

Kalel: Can't believe it you guys are dating, and you got laid!

Mari: Wow you found the right one Rika.

Me: Thanks guys. I appreciate it.

_Ian's POV_

Anthony: Dude can't believe you got the ***** to ask her to go out with you.

Ian: Yeah she's cute, nice body, short, great to cuddle with, and her dimples when she smiles.

Peter (Mari's BF): We're alike, not trying to be racist though…but we're both white and we have Asian girlfriends

Rika and Mari: 人種差別をクソ！ (Fucking Racist!)

Me: Sorry! He said it not me!

Rika's POV

The guys came back.

Me: Do you guys want to eat?

Ian: Yeah we would.

We went to this Cambodian restaurant. I translated their food since the employees there don't speak English well.

Me: Shit… left my wristlet in the car. I'll be back.

So I went to get my wristlet, this guy notices me and he said hi.

Man: You got a nice body.

Me: Please leave me alone.

Man: No I want you.

Me: Ian!

He grabbed me and he unzipped his pants. I kept screaming his name.

Ian notices it. He ran out of the restaurant and the guy got scared and ran.

I got up hugging him and crying.

Ian: Don't worry your save. Now let go get your wristlet and go back to the restaurant.

I quickly grabbed my wristlet and Ian holding me close to him. He opened the door for me and went back inside the restaurant.

Anthony: Is she alright?

Ian: No, she almost got raped by a man.

Mari: Oh my god! Rika are you okay now?

Me: A little bit, but I'm frightened and scared for life.

Ian: Don't worry baby, I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me, I promise.

He held my hand making me feel comfortable.

Kalel: Lets hurry up and finish the food, so we can leave.

We ate our food and left. I was alone by myself at home. Ian was shopping for groceries. I decided to make a gaming video.

Me: Hey guys! I told you guys I was gonna play some games so lets play some Garry's Mod Murder.

While Playing:

Minx: NOOOOOOOOO! Why Rika!

Me: HA! HA! HA!

Pewds: Damn another girl that can play.

Cry: I know right? You and minx are good!

Ian came back from shopping.

Me: Hey babe!

Ian: Hey babe!

He walked over to me to kiss me. I blushed because they could all see me.

Minx, Pewds, and Cry: Awwww…

Ian: Who was that?

Me: I was creating a YouTube video, playing Gmod Murder with Minx, Pewds, and Cry.

Ian: Hey guys!

Minx, Pewds, and Cry: Hey…Ian?

Minx: So how long have you two been dating?

Ian: About two days.

Me: Yeah turned out we both had crushes on each other.

Minx: Aww. That was very lovely.

Pewds: Hope you guys last forever.

Cry: GO RIKIAN!

Me: I think we found our couple's name, and thanks guys for the words.

Ending of Gameplay

Me: Well I hope you guys enjoy my first gaming video. Check back next week for more Ask An Asian and more Gametime with Rikia!

Ian: Can I join in on that?

Me: Yeah. Yeah you can. Well I mean Gametime with Rikian!

Me and Ian kissed and then we ended the video.

After the Video

I uploaded the video.

Ian: Babe, I got a surprise for you.

Me: What is it!?

Ian: You have to wait till dinner, oh have you seen my phone?

Me: I think you left at Kalel's house.

Ian: Alright, I'll be back.

Me: No! I'm coming with you. Remember what happened last time?

Ian: Yeah. You can come with me babe.

Me: YAY!

I ran to Ian and held onto him tightly. Ian quickly ran to get the phone. So glad he got it fast.

It was dinner time, Ian told me to put on my cutest clothes, so I wore my Japanese school girl clothes.

Ian: Woah! You just gave me a boner.

Me: Oh stop it you.

I giggled at him.

Ian was wearing blue plaid shirt and some dark blue jeans.

Me: You made my ovaries explode.

Ian: Am I that cute?

Me: YES! That outfit makes your cute eyes pop.

Ian: Thanks babe. Lets eat.

He brought me into the dining room, and he moved the chair for me.

Me: So what are we gonna have?

Ian: Steak with veggies and Alfredo.

Me: My favorites.

He tried to feed to me but I backed away. When he was about to eat it, I opened my mouth and pointing at my mouth. He fed to me and I giggled.

Me: That was so good Ian. Now it's my turn to feed you.

He acted like a dog.

Me: No, Ian. You're not gonna get any if you don't be good.

He frowned, then I fed him. He smiled, and then I kissed him. After dinner, we fell asleep but it was hot outside so Ian was shirtless.

Me: Stop making my ovaries explode.

I giggled

He made out with me for a while. Then I rested my head on his chest, felt like I was in a romance movie, NO NOT TWLIGHT IDIOTS!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Missed Period!

Warning: Contains Sexual Content

I woke up but Ian wasn't there. I got up finding him making a Smosh video, Mari was there. Ian saw me and was telling Anthony something. Ian walked to me.

Ian: Morning sleepy head.

Me: Morning.

I kissed him.

Ian: So, we need find another Asian person for our "I'M NOT RACIST!" video, so I suggested that you should do it with Mari. You wanna do it?

Me: Yeah sure just let me take a shower and put on clothes and make up.

I came back out and Anthony told us what we're gonna do.

Anthony: Rika, you and Mari are gonna be Japanese people dressed like Elvis.

Me: Sounds easy enough. What are me and Mari gonna do?

Ian: Well you two are gonna remove your glasses and say "Fucking Racist!" in Japanese.

Mari: Yeah like what we said to Peter when the guys were somewhere else.

Me: Oh, okay.

After we finished filming I just realized, I missed my period. I told Ian I was going to the store with Mari.

Me: Mari….

Mari: Yeah? You okay?

Me: I don't know…Mari I missed my period.

Mari's eyes widened.

Mari: You're pregnant?!

Me: I'm not sure, I'm gonna buy a pregnancy test and some other things so it's not that visible.

We got back and Ian hugged me.

Ian: So what did you get?

Me: Girl things and some snacks. I'll be right back. I gotta pee.

Ian: Okay.

I quickly did the test and went back to finding Ian sleeping on the couch.

Mari: Uh…. I gotta go Peter needs me. Oh do you and Ian want to go to a buffet? Anthony and Kalel are coming too.

Me: Yeah I'd like that.

I laid next to Ian. He woke up then cuddled with me and we went back to sleep.

I woke up 3 hours later, Ian was still sleeping, so I slowly moved and went to the bathroom. I checked and I wasn't pregnant. Ian woke up and he smiled at me. He was in a playful mood and he started to walk towards me. I quickly ran out to the backyard. Ian was chasing me.

Me: Ian! STOP!

Ian: No I'm gonna get you!

He chased me around the back. I went back inside (stupidest idea ever!). I headed towards the front door. I was losing my breath. I looked through the eye hole and saw Ian's beautiful eyes and it scared the shit out of. I slowly backed away and he unlocked the door. I started to run but I was so exhausted. I caught me and he dragged me to the family room.

Ian: HA! Gotcha!

Me: NO!

We were rolling on the floor and I was laughing. He started tickling me.

Me: Ian! Ian! STOP THAT TICKLES!

Ian: No I'm so energetic right now.

His eyes twinkled, and gave a cute smile. I blushed.

Ian: Looks like someone likes my smile.

Me: Well your eyes twinkled and that turned me on.

Ian: Whoa there.

Me: Oh just kiss me!

I grabbed him and kissed him. He moved back then smiled then we kissed again.

He carried me to our room and made out more.

Ian: Wanna do it?

Me: Go for it babe.

Ian: Your horny right now.

Me: Do it Ian!

Ian gave me all he got and I moaned then he moaned, it got louder and louder. Then it was over.

Me: Probably made me pregnant Ian.

Ian: Hope not. We just started dating.

Me: I got a pregnancy test in the bathroom just in case.

Ian: Do it now.

Me: Be right back.

I did the other test and came back.

Me: Now we wait 3 hours. Oh babe we need to clean up.

Ian: Why?

Me: Mari, Peter, Anthony, and Kalel are going to a buffet and they wanted us to come.

Ian: Alright. Come shower with me.

So we quickly took a shower. I wore something cute for Ian as usual.

Ian: Hey is this good?

Me: It's perfect.

Mari was here with the group.

We arrived at the buffet and Mari wanted me to go to the bathroom with her.

Mari: So…are you pregnant?

Me: First one, no. Ian and I just had sex before we left. So I'm waiting again.

About three hours past and we left. I rushed to the bathroom to check my test.

Ian: So are you?

Me: No.

Ian: Thank god.

The phone rang.

Ian: I got it.

Ian: Hello.

My Mom: Hi, can I talk to Rika?

Ian: Rika, it's your mom.

Me: Okay, I'll get it.

Me: Hi, ma.

My Mom: Hi kaun (child) I was just letting you know that Priscilla, Kelly, Annabelle, Annah, and Sopia are coming to Sacramento.

Me: Thank you. How's everyone there?

My Mom: Oh we miss you but we're good.

Me: Ma

My Mom: Yes

Me: You that guy you talked to on the phone with?

Ma: Yes I do.

Me: He's my boyfriend. Remember Ian?

Ian: Hi remember me Mrs. Pang?

Ma: Ah. Of course I remember you!

Ma: Ok Rika I got to go. Ian take of her she's a good child, very smart you know.

Me: Bye Ma

Ian: I will. Bye

Me: Bye, love you.

Ma: Bye kaun. Love you too. They'll be arriving tomorrow.

Called ended

Ian: So they're-

Phone rings again

Me: Hello?

The girls: Hey!

Me: OMG YOU GUYS ARE COMING HERE!

Priscilla: We're moving there!

We screamed and Ian covered his ears.

Me: Oops sorry Ian.

I said it softly so they would hear me.

Flight Attendant: Miss may you please end your call.

Priscilla: Sorry Rika we gotta leave.

Me: Ok bye.

Call ends.

Ian: You didn't tell them?

Me: I want it to be a surprise.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Girls are Back!

I really don't like it when the girls are around because we're 24 they always want to party and drink. We're not Jersey Shore girls grow up! They're my best friends so I couldn't hurt their feelings.

It was almost Ian's 26th birthday and I wanted to surprise him. So before the girls came I had to by Ian's presents. I got him a new iPhone, shoes, and the love letter that he probably thought I'd never forget.

Ian wakes up.

Ian: Wow you're up early.

Me: Yeah. I'm so excited to see my BFFs from Lowell. I hadn't seen them since our 8th grade graduation. I was devastated they been with me with second grade and they left for Lowell High. At least I got you till 11th grade then you left, I was more devastated even because I had a crush on you.

Ian: Yeah my mom got a job transfer to here so that's why I moved.

Me: But…I've got you now.

We kissed, and a tear came down my cheek.

Ian: You okay babe?

Me: Yeah just what I remembered.

He kissed me and I hugged him.

Hours later I did Ask An Asian and there we're 2,000,000 views since me and Ian started dating.

Finally me and Ian shot Gametime with Rikian.

Ian: Hey guys so today we're gonna something that my girlfriend never heard of, it's called Slender The Eight Pages.

Me: I heard Anthony and Kalel played it, but they never told me what happened.

Ian: So Rika is gonna be the mouse and I'll be the walking.

_5 Mins into game_

Ian: Got a page!

Me: Wait…. What's that sound?

Ian: It's just what happens when you get a page.

Ian: Found another page.

Me: Oh my god it's getting louder. I don't want to play this anymore!

Ian turned player around.

Me: AHHHH!

Ian just jumped and I screamed like a baby. He started laughing.

Me: OK you're playing this I'll just be watching

_20 Mins into game_

Ian: I got 7 pages guys and Rika just kept screaming.

I punched Ian

Ian: You're so strong.

He laughed at me.

Me: You're so gonna-

He stares at me and made a face that he made me melt. You know the smile and his eyes twinkling.

Me: I'm so sorry babe.

Me: Wait what just happened?

Ian: Works every time.

He laughed again

Me: Well you made my ovaries exploded again.

He kissed me and I smiled.

Me: Ian watch out!

Ian: Shit!

I screamed again

Ian: I didn't die. Yes! 8 pages!

Then Slenderman appears.

I screamed again and cried.

Ian: It's daytime now.

Me: You beat it!

Ian: Well that's the end of Gametime with Ian

Me: Uhmmm hello here?

Ian: You barely played.

Me: It counts though

Ian: Well see us next week, bye.

I was still crying, he kissed me and ended the video.

An hour later, Ian was editing the video. The door bell rang.

Me: I got it.

I opened the door and it was the girls.

Them: HEYY!

Me: Oh my… You're here! Group hug!

Sopia: So what's new?

Me: Ian, can you come here please?

Ian comes over

Ian: Hey babe

He kisses my in the lips.

Their mouths open.

Priscilla: You guys are going out?

Ian: Yeah

Annah: Girl, finally! You always said that you were gonna date him since 2nd grade!

Ian: Actually she had a crush on since the first day we met.

Kelly: How did you guys got together?

Me: Come inside first so I can tell you.

They sat in the living room

Kelly: So…

Me: So we were at Anthony's girlfriend's house and we were playing Truth or Dare. When Anthony asked me about how long I had a crush on Ian, I frozed and Ian and I stared at each other. Anthony forced it out of me and I shouted "SINCE WE FIRST MET!" I ran out to somewhere far.

Ian: Luckily I found her, she was crying so much. I asked her about why didn't she tell me.

Me: I stop and said "What?" then he asked again. I said that I thought he didn't like me.

Ian: Then I said that I did like her. Then I asked if she would be my girlfriend.

Me: I was so happy then I said yes. I hugged him and stared into his cute blue eyes, and-

Ian: And we kissed.

Me: Now you know.

They all giggled.

Priscilla: Uhm can we stay here tonight until we find our our house?

Ian: Yeah just don't be loud.

Me: Yeah, you know how loud it gets when we're all together.

Okay it was night time, me and Ian we're watching them play on the WII. Apparently I fell asleep and Ian carried me to bed. They all said aw and I blushed. Ian kissed me, and they said it again. I kissed him back and they were cheering. They followed us back to the room. Ian put me on his bed and changes into his sleepwear well basically basketball shorts and a tank top. Then he kissed me and hugged me. They were cheering again.

Ian: Hey it's one in the morning go to sleep.

They went to sleep and we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rika Is Kidnapped

_Rika's POV_

I wake up, trying not to wake up Ian and the girls. I went outside to check the mail. As I went to get the mail, this girl grabs me and takes me to her car. I started screaming, and she puts me in the back seat of her car. What an idiot though, you're supposed to put me in the trunk, but I didn't say a word. I just cried and cried on the way.

_Ian's POV _

I wake up finding Rika not next to me. I asked Priscilla and she said that she went to check the mail, but she was gone for awhile. I find the mail all scattered on the ground.

I ran back to the house.

Me: Call 911! Rika got kidnapped!

Sopia: WHAT!? Kelly call the cops now!

Kelly calls the cops and they arrive quickly to the house.

Detective: So you said that she went to check the mail, right?

Priscilla: Yes, but she was gone for awhile. I was afraid that something might have happened to her.

The detective comes over to me to ask questions.

Detective: Did you know this woman?

Me: Yes. Rika and I are in a relationship.

Detective: Did you break up with someone before you met her?

Ian: Yeah Riley. She was too aggressive. When I broke up with her, she just went insane.

Detective: Do you know where she lives?

Me: Yeah. Highlands St. in Sacramento.

Detective: What's her name?

Me: Rika Natsumi

Detective: That's all the information we need.

They left and I started crying.

Annah: Don't worry they'll find her.

They all hugged me.

_Rika's POV_

I wake up in a room.

This girl walks in

Girl: So you think you can just steal him from me!?

Me: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

Girl: Ian, you took Ian from me your *****!

She hits me with her belt. I cry in pain.

Me: We….W...We had feelings for each other!

She hits me with the belt again. I tried crawling away.

Girl: Oh no you don't!

She grabs my hair, and drags me back. She starts punching me in the face. I was bleeding. Then everything was black.

I woke up at night. I opened the door finding that she was sleeping in her room. She was a heavy sleeper.

I walked out of the door and tried to run. A cop notices me and pulls over.

Cop: Miss? Are you alright?

Me: I was kidnapped by a psycho girl from that house.

He calls for back up. They arrived seven minutes later.

I fainted and I was rushed to the hospital.

I wake up with a detective next to me.

Detective: Good morning miss.

I just laid there silent.

Detective: Can you tell me your name please?

Me: Rika Natsumi

Detective: Is your boyfriend Ian Hecox?

He pulls a picture of him out.

Me: Yeah that's him.

Detective: Okay.

He was about to leave

Me: WAIT!

Detective: Yes?

Me: What happened to that girl?

Detective: Mr. Hecox ordered a restraining order of if she ever goes near the home or you, she be arrested.

Me: Where is she now.

Detective: She's in a mental hospital. Won't be out in the next 5 years or more, depending on her condition.

He leaves and a nurse comes in

Nurse: Here you go. This will help your concussion.

Me: Thanks.

I take the pills.

Nurse: Oh are you Rika Natsumi?

Me: Yes

Nurse: I love your videos, especially about you and Ian from Smosh started dating.

Me: Yeah, we had feelings for each other since we first met.

Nurse: Wow. Well hope you guys are happy forever.

Me: Thanks

Nurse: Can I have your autograph?

Me: Really? It'll be my honor.

I signed her notepad and shirt.

Nurse: Thanks

She was so happy, and she left.

The medicine hits me and I'm knocked the **** out.

I wake up hours later with Ian holding my hand, the girls are here, Anthony and Kalel, Mari and Peter, and the Smosh Games crew.

Ian: Hey you're awake now!

Me: IAN!

I hugged and kissed him.

Ian: Don't worry. Riley's gone now.

Mari comes over and gives me a big hug.

Mari: I heard the bad news, but now your safe. Couldn't lose my best friend I just met.

Me: Don't worry we're BFF.

The girls coughed at me

Me: Hey you guys are my BFFs too.

Nurse walks back in

Nurse: Excuse me but it's time for her to rest, don't forget to take the medicine.

Ian: Can I stay with her? I'm her boyfriend.

Nurse: Yeah it's alright.

She left the room and Ian started talking

Ian: Don't worry I'll keep you safe.

Me: Thanks babe, be close to me forever.

Ian: Ok

I knocked out again

Ian: Babe

No response

Ian kissed me and he fell to sleep.

Next morning I went to bathroom and I saw my face. I was still bruised and had a cut on my lip. I was crying because I was alone. I hate being alone.

I went back to sleep. Then I had this nightmare of me being alone, I started crying in the nightmare, then I was crying for real. Ian woke up.

Ian: Hey what's wrong?

Me: Had this nightmare of being alone.

Ian: Don't worry I got you.

2 weeks later I was back to normal, and Ian invited our friends for Thanksgiving.

Mari: I'm gonna get fat!

Peter: Aren't you fat already?

Us: oooooo…

Mari: Excuse me?

Peter: Kidding

Mari: Better be. There are lots of Asians in this house.

Asians: Yeah we Kung Fu your ass.

We all laughed.

Ian: Uhm… is this done?

I went to go check.

Me: Yeah it's ready.

Ian: Hey it's ready.

We came and ate.

Mari: This is so good! Who made this.

Ian: Rika did.

Anthony: Damn this is good.

He did those crazy eyes

Me: OH GOD!

Kelly: We should come here every year for Thanksgiving.

Ian: That sounds good enough. Right babe?

Me: Yeah I don't mind.

Anthony: Hey Rika… I got something for you.

Me: What is it?

He pulls out a DVD

Me: Great

There will be a bonus chapter about watching the movie, and Rika getting scared and cuddling with Ian again, but will happen after the movie?


	9. CH7 Bonus

BONUS: Watching the movie.

Anthony pulls out a DVD

Me: Great…

Mari: Ju-on The Grudge 2

Anthony: YEP

He laughed

Priscilla: Don't you hate horror movie, especially The Grudge?

Anthony: Yeah she is.

Sopia: Put it in!

Me: Why Sopia!

Sopia: I love seeing her cry.

Me: That's cold...

She was laughing. Everyone sat in the family room. It was packed.

Ian: Guess we have to sit in the front.

Me: Great.

We were watching it and since we were close I screamed and cried more. At the end when Kayako was bloody and close. I fainted.

Anthony: Really? Second time it happened.

Sopia: It happens a lot.

Ian: Damn

Sopia: What

Ian: Should have been there to cuddle with her then.

Kelly: Do it now.

Ian cuddled with me

Them: AWW…

(Rika knew this because Ian told her)

I woke up.

Ian: You fainted again.

Me: I'm dizzy. I'm gonna go to sleep.

I walked but I fell because I was dizzy.

Ian ran over to get me. I finally got my energy back. He picked me up but I said I was ok.

Kelly: Let's see you guys make out.

Me: OK! Come here Ian.

They cleared space on the couch. He tackled me onto couch.

Ian: This makes me so happy.

Me: Me too.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. I felt his beard on my lips.

Me: Ian. You just made my day.

They we're all cherring.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Going Back To School

_2 Months Ago_

_Rika's POV_

It was Ian's birthday. He woke mr up screaming that it was his birthday.

Ian: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Me: OMG REALLY?!

I said sarcastically

Ian: What did you get for me?

Me: You gotta wait till dinner.

Ian: Fine.

It was dinner I was dressed in my Cambodian dress. Silk with shiny decorations on it. My Hair was in a bun with a traditional Cambodian hair decoration.

Ian: Wow what's the occasion?

Me: Something special.

Me: Happy birthday.

I pulled out a wrapped box.

Ian opened the box.

Ian: Whoa! You got me the new iPhone?

Me: Yeah, since the camera on your current one wasn't good.

Ian: Thanks babe.

He hugged me kissed me then ate dinner. In between dinner, I had to tell him something.

Me: Ian?

Ian: Yeah?

Me: Um…I'm leaving for college in two months.

He dropped his fork.

Ian: What?

Me: Mari called me and told me. We're roommates so I'm gonna carpool with her.

Ian: We'll we'll try to do things before you leave to Long Beach.

Me: So where to?

Ian: How about an amusement park?

Me: Okay.

We cleaned our plates, and I changed clothes and went to bed.

Ian was hugging me so tightly.

Ian: Please come back soon.

Me: I will.

We fell asleep.

Next day we went to the amusement park.

Ian: Let's go the Xtreme Frisbee.

Me: You sure? I'm scared.

Ian: Come on Rika.

Me: Fine

We got on to the ride. I was holding onto Ian's hand. When the ride was starting to move I freaked out.

Me: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Ian: Relax b-

We were high I was screaming on the top of my lungs. Ian screamed and his voiced cracked, but he doesn't scream as much. It was moving so high that I felt light-headed. The ride was over and I was crying.

Ian: So…you're also afraid of high altitude rides?

Me: Yeah.

Ian: Okay then I know which ride we should go on last.

Ian and I went on tons of rides. My favorite was Tunnel of Love ride. We kissed so much on that ride. I felt like butter on toast. Some people noticed us from YouTube and took pictures of us. They giggled, but we didn't care.

As we got off the ride Ian told me to close my eyes

Ian: Close your eyes.

Me: Why?

Ian: Just close them.

Me: OK OK.

He dragged me somewhere and I kept asking where he was bringing me.

Ian: Open your eyes

I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped open.

Ian: This is the highest ride in this park.

Me: Wh…W…

He pulled me to the line.

Me: NO NO NO NO NO NO…

I kept saying that until we reached the cart and the seats locked on us.

Me: Ian…*sniff*..why?

I started cry.

Then the ride started to rise.

I closed my eyes and Ian did too. I opened my eyes. The ride stopped. Ian opened his eyes as well. (We were in the front)

Me: IAN!

I screamed at him. Then he held my hand which calmed me down a little.

Then we went down. I was screaming and crying, Ian was just screaming. We looped, and twisted, and I felt dizzy. Finally the ride was over. I was crying. The ride was like 5 minutes long. We left the park and I was still crying.

Ian: Are you still scared?

Me: Y…Yea…Yeah…

Ian: Had fun though?

I nodded my head. Then I remembered the tunnel of love ride.

Me: I Liked the Tunnel of Love one.

Ian: Me too.

Me: One more ride still left.

I locked lips and made out in the car.

Ian: Best ride ever!

We drove home, and I instantly fell asleep on the couch.

_Present Time_

_Rika's POV_

I had the things I needed packed up. Mostly clothes, books, my laptop, and PS3 with games.

I was crying, I was going to miss Ian. His warm hugs, his kisses when his soft lips touches mines….well I'm gonna miss everything of him.

I heard a knock on the door.

Me: Come in.

Ian: Hey. You alright?

Me: Yeah, just gonna miss you.

I leaned onto his shoulder.

Me: Remember when we first met? We were 12 yrs old.

Ian: 1999?

Me: Yeah.

_Flashback Year of 1999_

_Rika's POV_

I was sitting on a bench listening to Morning Musume's newest song LOVE Machine. It was my favorite song ever! I started singing to it. Many of my friends told me I had a nice voice. This kid that had this bowl haircut notices me.

Kid: Hey, you have a nice voice.

Me: Thanks

He was cute I blushed a little.

Kid: What's the song?

Me: It's a Japanese song by this all girl group called Morning Musume. The Song is LOVE Machine.

Kid: Can I hear you sing it?

Me: Sure

I sang the song with the best of what my voice can take. I finished the song and he looked at me. His eyes were blue. I melted, guys that are cute and have blue eyes make me melt.

Kid: That was amazing!

Me: Thanks

Kid: I'm Ian Hecox by the way.

Me: I'm Rika Natsumi

Me: So what middle school do you go to?

Ian: B.F. Butler Middle School

Me: No way! I go to that school!

Ian: Who are your teachers?

Me: Meehan-Bailey, and my Allied Arts group is 6-8

Ian: ME TOO! How come didn't notice you?

Me: I'm quiet and shy when I'm at school.

Ian: Well, I gotta go now. My mom is probably waiting for me.

Me: Me too. Especially my mom, Over protective.

Ian: What street do you live on?

Me: Midland ST

Ian: ME TOO! Should we walk home together?

Me: Yeah sure.

He held my hand while walking and I blushed.

_Current Time_

Me: The days in Lowell

Me: So glad I met you.

Ian: Me too

He kissed me

Ian: You were still the same height back then.

Me: I am not still 4'8

Ian: Go check.

He grabbed the tape measure and measured my height.

Ian: 4'9.5 only 1.5 inches up.

Me: Well…at least I didn't burst tall like you.

Ian: I'm only 5'8. Anthony's 5'11, that's almost 6 feet.

Me: Its kind cute when I need to tip toe to kiss you.

Ian: Yeah it is.

I tiptoed again for him to kiss me.

I heard a honk.

Me: Well that's Mari with her SUV

Me: Gotta get going.

I brought my stuff into the SUV.

Me: Wow Mari. Me and you don't have that much clothes.

Mari: I'm not picky about clothes.

Me: LOL me too!

Before I went into the car, Ian came.

Ian: Hey, you're gonna need this.

It was collage of us when we started dating. I started tearing up.

Me: Ia…Ian I'm gonna miss you!

I hugged him tightly for awhile and kissed for awhile. I got into the car, I saw Ian staring and blew a kiss at me.

Mari: Don't worry. It's temporary. We'll be back before you know it.

Me: Thanks Mari. You're more of a best friend than the girls.

We arrived at the college hours later. I was so tired. I put clothes away, placed my laptop on the desk, and hung the collage of me and Ian on the wall next to my bed. Then I fell asleep…without Ian.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Just Me and Mari

_Rika's POV_

I was heading to class. Animation, Mari and I were in it together. I was so tired still, almost fell asleep. Mari woke up from laughter because there were some pranksters in the class. I started to laugh my ass off. There was kid that was farting every time he moved. He farted in this kid's face.

Mari: That was fucking hilarious!

Me: I know right!

Mari: So we got invited to a party on campus. Do you want to go with me?

Me: Ummm…Yeah sure let me make an Ask An Asian video first. Want to help.

I got my laptop on and started filming.

Me: Hey guys, it has been awhile since the last video. Well at least you guys know that me and Ian Hecox from Smosh are dating.

Mari: *clears throat*

Me: Oh yeah. So today I have a guest. You may know her, it's Mari Takahashi from Smosh Games!

Mari: Hey guys!

Me: We're college roommates!

Me: Mari, you do the honors.

Mari: OK, iwatchyousleep…

Mari and I eye exchange glares at each other.

Me: Uhm…Okay then.

Mari: Ok, well she ask: Why are most Asian Girls like you and Mari so pretty?

We both blushed

Me: Thanks, well it's because we got hot moms, BITCH!

Mari: That's right….

Me: SmoshAnthony, HEY ANTHONY! Well Anthony asks, What's with Asians and school?

Me: Anthony…um it's because….

I started to talk in an Asian accent

Me: BECAUSE WE WANT DUH MONEY! YOU KNOW?

Mari started laughing. I started laughing too.

Mari: Fucking hilarious, but it's true. Asian parents force there kids to go to school and get a lot of money from a good job.

Me: MrStealYoGirl asks Why should I date an Asian?

Me: Mari…

Mari: Well Asian girls would always want to have kids which she'll love and cherish them. We're good cooks. Well I am but I'm not sure about Rika…

Me: Yes I am! I COOK FOR IAN!

Mari: Does he love the food?

I pill out the video of him taking his first bite.

Mari: DAMN HE ATE THAT FAST!

_During Video Footage_

Me: Ian! Don't eat too much!

Ian: It's so good though!

Me: I'm hungry too!

Ian: TOO BAD!

Me: Ian! Ia-

_Video Ends_

Mari: Damn you're probably a pro at cooking.

Me: Maybe.

Me: Alright that's enough of Ask An Asian for this week. Hope to see you guys next week.

Me and Mari: MATA RAISHUU NE!

I turn off the camera and just added the intro to the video and left to the party.

We headed to the café downstairs and we were kind of late.

I just sat down on the chair while Mari hanged out with some of her friends.

This guy came over to me and talked to me.

Guy: Hey, why so lonely?

Me: Not really talkative to people.

Guy: I'm Jason by the way.

Me: Rika, the YouTube star.

Jason: I know who you are already.

Jason: You want to dance?

Me: I'm good.

Jason: Want anything to eat?

Me: Look, whatever you're doing is not gonna work on me.

He was wasted; he tried to lean over to kiss me. I pushed him away from me.

Me: I have a boyfriend, leave me alone!

Jason: You're so pretty.

I slapped him. He scurried off.

Me: Mari!

Mari rushed over to find me scared.

Mari: Are you okay?

Me: No. I'm going up.

Mari: I'll bring you back.

On the way back I told her what happened.

Mari: Sorry that happened.

Me: It's alright. Just gonna come out for the bathroom, food, and classes.

Mari: Alright.

Me: Do you know Ian's ooVoo's account name?

Mari: SmoshIan

Me: Ha! No duh!

We laughed together.

Mari: I'll see you in a few hours then.

Me: Alright, bye.

Mari left and I grabbed my towel to take a shower. I came back into the dorm and put my close on. I later went to my laptop, clicked on ooVoo and found Ian's account. I added him, and he accepted me like a minute later. Must have been on the internet or editing. Then it rang, I quickly click accept. I see his blue eyes pop because of the monitor's light. I smiled and blushed.

Ian: Hey babe.

Me: Hi! I missed you so much!

Ian: I miss you too!

We blew kisses at each other.

We talked for hours. Ian wanted to come over the weekend so I let him.

Anthony's voice is heard.

Anthony: Hey Ian! We got to sleep for the video!

Ian: Gotta go babe. I'll see you on Friday.

Me: Bye.

We kissed each other by placing our lips to our face on the screen.

Mari: Awww…

I got scared and covered the screen.

Ian: Mari, don't forget Game Bang and Super Mari Fun Time.

Mari: I won't.

Me: Ian, instead of you coming here how about I spend the next 3 days at the house?

Ian: Yeah that's better. See you later.

He left and I fell asleep happy, knowing that I'll see Ian again.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ian!

_Ian's POV_

It was Friday! I was so eager for Rika and Mari to come back from Long Beach. We were wrapping up the Smosh video and I told Anthony to edit since he was quick at it. He invited Kalel over too. She bought something for her.

Me: What did you get?

Kalel: Another scary movie.

Ian: Perfect

I got a call from Rika saying that she's coming in five minutes. I tried fixing my hair and sprayed an extra sprit of cologne on. Rika unlocked the door and ran towards me while I was about to come out.

Rika: Ian!

Me: Rika!

We both hugged and kissed. Then Anthony and Kalel came out.

Kalel: Hey Rika! I got something for you.

Rika: What is it?

Kalel: Ju-on The Curse

Rika: Great. At least I got Ian

Me: Just try to not pass out again

Rika: I'll try

So we watched the movie. Of course Rika screaming like a whining kid. She kept hiding behind a blanket and I'm trying to remove it.

Me: Come on don't be scared it's just a movie.

Rika: I know that, but I just think about it after, and then at night I imagine the bed scene from the movie of when Kayako drags the girl somewhere then she dies. I feel like it happens to me.

Rika: So tired.

Me: Why?

Rika: The drive here.

Rika falls asleep on my shoulder.

Me: Rika….Rika

Rika: What? I'm sleeping.

Me: Go to your room.

Rika: Uhm…. Didn't you see what we just watched?

Me: Fine, go to my room, I'll be there in a bit.

Rika walks towards my room. Probably fell asleep instantly.

Me: Mari, how's Animation?

Mari: Well Rika and I laughed our asses off. There's a lot of amateurs at the college.

Me: Anything else?

Mari: So we were at a college party, and Rika was just sitting on the bench. She said this other student came up to her and she said he looked wasted. He wanted to make a move on her, but she pushed him away telling that she has a boyfriend.

Me: That's it?

Mari: He tried to kiss her, but she slapped him and he scurried off. That's when she told me that she wanted to leave and asked for your ooVoo name so she can chat with you.

Me: Damn….people are messed up. That guy must have been a douche.

Mari: Yeah he is. People said that he is dating 3 girls at once.

Me: Does the girls even know?

Mari: No

Me: That guy is a girl stealing mofo.

Mari: Yeah, well I got to go home now. Bye Ian.

Me: Bye.

Anthony: Damn, feel bad for Rika.

Kalel: Yeah what is wrong with society nowadays?

Me: Technology can make certain people retarded.

Anthony: I think we should go now Kalel.

Kalel: Yeah I'm tired.

Ian: Alright, bye guys.

A&K: Bye

Anthony: Take care of her.

Me: I will.

I closed the door and turned off the lights. I went to my room and Rika was sleeping. I woke her up.

Me: Hey, Mari told me what happened at the party, you okay?

Rika: Yeah, when I got you I'm fine.

I kissed her and hugged her.

Rika: Your some warm, makes me more tired.

Ian: Night Babe.

Me: Night.

_Rika's POV_

The next 2 days Ian and I spent the time we had together. He brought me to somewhere.

Me: Where are we going?

Ian: You know when your mom said to keep your culture intact?

Me: Yeah, haven't lately. She must be mad at me. If she has cameras watching me.

Ian: Where here.

Me: Whoa, how come I never saw this before?

Ian: Want me to come?

Me: Yeah

We went to this Cambodian temple. Wasn't like the ones in Lowell. This was amazing.

Ian: So what do we do now?

Me: Just follow me

I pulled him to the statue of the Buddha and told him to light an incense candle and pray to what you're thankful for and that you wish for good look.

Ian: That was easier than it seemed.

Me: No duh.

Then we left there and went for food. Feel like a fat ass but I'm skinny. Ian grabbed my food and lifted it in the air so I couldn't reach.

Me: Hey! I'm hungry!

Ian: You want it?

Me: HELL YEAH!

Ian: Got to kiss me in the lips.

Me: But I can barely reach them.

I stepped on a stool and kissed him again.

Me: Happy?

Ian: Here you go babe.

I whispered into his ears.

Me: I'm gonna wreck you up so good tonight.

Ian was just smiling and blushing.

Me: Stop that hurts my ovaries!

Ian: Let us see who will be wrecked tonight.

I just laughed and smiled. I ate my food do fast. Of course Ian gets the giant ass meal.

Me: Hurry up.

Ian: Fine.

He gobbled it up like he did to my cooking.

Ian: Want to go home?

Me: Yeah. In the mood for T.V

We drove home and we sat on the couch cuddling.

Then went to bed and I was wrecked by Ian. If you know what I mean.

Last day Mari picked me up and it was chilly. Ian handed me his leather jacket and I smelt his cologne on it. So on the way back, I cuddled with the sweater and Mari took a picture of me.

Mari: Sent it to Ian

Me: NO! He might think I'm weird.

Mari: He says "Awwww"

Me: It smells like him and it reminds me of him.

Mari: Sent that to him to.

Me: WHYYYY?!

Mari: He says "Love much?"

Me: Yeah

We got back and I just went to the café for food. After I ate, I went back up and fell asleep….alone again


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Typical Day

_Rika's POV_

Me and Mari were heading to class we learn Photoshop, it essential to me because I can make better titlecards for my videos. We learn how sketch and stuff on Photoshop. Mari was confused.

Mari: Rika? Do you know what she's talking about?

Me: Yeah, I'll teach it you in the dorm if you want.

Mari: Okay, only the important stuff; I know you got a video to make

So after class I taught Mari the lesson again because she was totally confused. After a while she got the hang of it. Then I went to make a video.

_Starting Video_

Hey guess it's Rika and welcome Gametime with Rika. Unfortunately Ian is not hear because I'm at school right now, don't worry he'll be back. So today I'm playing Murder again with Minx, Necro, Yamimash, Dlive, and Ohm. So lets begin.

Minx: I'm a bystander, so don't kill me.

Me: Something that a murderer would say. We know its not Dlive.

Dlive: It's Minx.

Minx: NO NO IT'S NOT ME!

Necro: It is you! I can sense it.

Yamimash: Me too.

Dlive shot Minx.

Minx: What?! NO JESUS CHRIST! Nice senses you too got.

I pulled a knife out.

Dlive: It's Whiskey! PINK WHISKEY!

I just burst out laughing while they were running and screaming.

Ohm: WHO HAS THE GUN!

Me: I hid it somewhere you can't get it.

Minx: You guys are screwed

Minx started laughing

Necro: SHUT UP MINX!

Minx: NO!

I killed Necro and Ohm and the others started running off somewhere.

Necro: FUCK!

Minx: Welcome to the Your Dead Club Necro.

Necro: Fuck you Minx.

Minx: I'm lesbian to bad.

Me: Your next Yami.

Yami: FUCK FUCK FUCK!

I caught up to Yami by pressing shift to sprint.

Yami: Damn you Asians and their Ninja abilities.

Me: Racist much?

Yami: Yes...

Me: I'm gonna need my Ohmmeter for this.

They started laughing.

I found Ohm. He was freaking out.

Me: HERE'S RIKA!

Ohm: HOLYSHIT!

I threw my knife at him. He is dead.

Me: Dlive...come out and play with me.

Dlive: What is the game called?

Me: It's called I Chase You With A Knife While You Run.

Dlive: Um...sure

He fell off the balcony.

Dlive: I'M A FUCKING IDIOT I JUST FELL!

He was running for his life then he got stuck and now he is dead.

Me: I win

_Many rounds later..._

Me: Okay guys I gonna end here it here.

Minx and the others: Bye

I edited for hour and finally posted the video.

I got a text from Ian

From: Ian

Saw your video. You were crazy as a murderer. When you come back I hope your crazy in bed with me, if you know what I mean...

I sent this message to him.

Thanks and OH GOD O.O

I fell asleep and hugging my other pillow as if it was Ian. I think I'm gonna quit college to be with Ian.

_Ian's POV_

I'm so bored. Rika isn't here. I miss her so much. I wish she quit and come back...


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I'm Coming Back

_Rika POV_

I woke up and took a shower. After that I went to put on clothes and headed to cafe. I then went to the administration area to find the office so I can quit. Finally found it...

Office worker: Hi may I help you?

Me: Yeah I want to drop out...it's not working for me.

OW: Alright then. Apologize for the inconvenience.

Me: Oh it's not the school's fault. I just miss my boyfriend very much. I just wanna get back to him.

OW: Aw...that's so sweet.

Me: Thanks.

OW: Here, fill these out and you can start packing up.

I filled it up. Didn't take awhile. I handed the sheets to the office lady.

Me: Here you go.

OW: Alright, your all set.

Me: Thanks.

I went back to my dorm and started backing. Mari was awake.

Mari: Morning Rika.

Me: Morning. Um Mari can you bring me back to my house...I kinda quit college.

Mari: Why?

Me: I miss Ian so much...

Mari: I understand. Come on lets pack up.

It took an hour or less to pack up, then we headed to Sacramento. I didn't tell Ian yet. And then he called me.

Me: Hi babe.

Ian: Hi, what you doing.

Me: I'm going somewhere to eat with Mari.

Ian: Okay. I just called to let you know that I love you and miss you.

Me: Me too.

Ian: I'll leave you two alone now bye babe.

He made a kissing noise and I did it back.

Me: Bye.

Mari: He doesn't know?

Me: Nope.

We talked and sang and laughed on the way. We arrived around 2 pm I text Ian to see if he was home but he was at the store. I quickly unpacked my stuff and put them in my room. I sat silently at my desk web surfing. I waited couple hours later until he came back. I heard his car door opening and closing so I hid I the closet. Ian was sitting on my bad he was saying "I miss you so much Rika. Why don't you quit college and come back?" it was like he was reading my mind or something. He went back to his room and I went to his door quietly. He was on the computer to check up on his Facebook. I walked silently towards him then I scared the shit out of him.

Ian: Jesus you scar- wait what? Rika? What are you doing here?

Me: I quit college to be here with you. I missed you.

"Well..." Ian said while rubbing my back, "I'm happy you're back"

I leaned in and kissed him. It was passionate. We couldn't stop, it's been like 5 minutes of kissing. He grabbed my face under my shirt and took my shirt off. He pulled off my other clothes and then did his. We did it...don't worry I was protected, anyways, we finished and hour later.

Me: That...was...

Ian finished me off

Ian: Amazing...

Me: Yeah...

I was tired I put my head on Ian's chest and fell asleep.

_Hours Later_

I woke a little confused. Ian opened his eyes. His eyes were twinkling. It was cute though.

Ian: Hey babe.

He kissed my forehead.

Me: What just happened?

"Well" Ian said making himself a little more comfortable. "We did it."

Me: That's why I felt relaxed.

I giggled a bit. We went to kitchen to get some food.

Ian: So you came back because you really cared about me?

Me: Yep, I get tears at night because I'm not with you.

Ian: I'm here now aren't I?

Me: Yeah. Babe I love you more then I love my family.

Ian: That's how much I care about you too.

Ian kissed me for like 10 seconds and some of his lunch got into my mouth...gross right, it was good though.

Me: Yeah...um, you got some "pieces" of food went into my mouth

Ian: Was it good?

Me: Yeah it was, but it was kinda gross of the way you fed me.

Ian: Lets finish up then watch some YouTube.

Me: Not Smosh please! I don't like them especially the bowl haired one!

He gave a face of disappointment and seriousness.

Me: Kidding Ian.

Ian: What do you wanna watch?

Me: Have you watched Minx's video's yet?

Ian: No

Me: Well you gotta, I work with her a lot so start watching.

Ian searches up Minx and found Minx and Friends Play Murder Stuck On You!

Me: I'm in this one...

Ian puts the video on. Me and him were watching in the living room cuddling and laughing.

Me: Is that how I sound like when I'm murderer? I sound like a psychopath

Ian: Yep but you sound cute when you're not.

We watched it until it was midnight. I walked to my room by mistake because I was firetrucking tired.

Ian: No over here.

Me: What? Sorry really ti-

I fell asleep and Ian carried me to his room.

Me: Thanks babe.

Ian: Nite

He kissed me and we fell asleep together again.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Don't Tell Rika Ian's POV It's almost 2 years since Rika and I have been dating. She was out with Kalel today for shopping. Anthony was home, so I decided to talk with him. Me: Hey Anthony! Anthony: What's up? Me: I need to talk to you...it's serious. Anthony: Alright but please don't tell me you broke up with Rika. Me: No no it's something else. Anthony: Okay. I pulled out a tiny black box and Anthony mouth was wide open. Me: I'm gonna propose to her. Anthony: OH MY GOD MY LITTLE IAN IS GROWING UP! Me: Shut up Anthony. You're proposed to Kalel already. Anthony: I feel old. Me: Someday we have to but I'm still gonna be my childish self. Anthony: So how are you gonna propose to her? Me: I was thinking that you and Kalel would come along on, like a double date. Would you? Anthony: Yeah sure I don't wanna miss this. I gave him a bro hug. Anthony: That was awkward. Me: Let's not do that again. Anthony: Agree. Rika and Kalel came back from shopping. Me: Hey babe. Rika: Hey boo. She gave me a peck on the lips and started to put things away in our room. She came back out and sat next to me playing with my hair. Rika: How was your day today? Me; Alright me and Anthony made a video right after you left. How was yours? Rika: Fun! Kalel bought me some turquoise hair dye and she's gonna dye it for me. Me: Cute Rika: I know! Kalel: Rika! Come here lets go dye your hair. Rika: YAY! Be back soon. Me: I know the bathroom is right there. 30 minutes later Rika came out looking stunning. Me: Wow you look great. Rika: Thanks babe. Me: So tomorrow you wanna go on a date? Rika: Yes! Me: It's a double date. Anthony and Kalel are coming too. Rika: It's gonna be fun tomorrow! Me: And a day you won't forget. Rika: You kidding? Everyday I'm with you I won't forget anything. Me: Aww... I kissed her on the lips and she blushed. Me: You're so cute when you blush. Rika: Stop it! I can't stop Rika was laughing like crazy and I chuckled. Rika: Hey Ian? Me: Yeah? Rika: What do you think about my YouTube channel? Me: It lacks a lot of effort. Rika's mouth was wide open. Me: I'm just kidding. It's going quiet well, but not like Smosh. Rika: I know. I can't stand up to the all mighty Smosh. Me: That's right. Bow down to me! Rika: No... Me: Aww.. Rika: No Me: No cookies for you then. Rika gets down to bow for me. Me: That's right. Rika: Where's my cookie? Me: In the cabinet above the fridge. Rika: I can't reach that! I'm 4'9.5! Me: When's the last time we checked you're height? Rika: 2 years ago. I get my tape measure and she grew a lot. Me: You're 5'2 now. Rika: Gosh I'm still short. Still can't reach them. Me: I got it then. I grabbed the cookies. For her and she was excited. Rika: So glad I have a tall boyfriend! Me: I'm average. Anthony's the tall one. Rika: But you're a cute size not a Godzilla size like him. Me: Thanks, but what's with Japanese people and Godzilla? Rika: I don't know I'm only 1/5 Japanese. Me: Never mind then. Rika: What time is the date? Me: Around seven. Rika: Okay I'm gonna vlog if that's okay? Me: Yeah. Anthony was going to Kalel's place with Kalel. I ran up to him to whisper to him. Me: Record it Anthony. Anthony: Alright. Rika: Why did you whisper? Me: Oh it's a Smosh thing. I don't wanna ruin the new episode for you. Rika: Damn it... Me: Come on lets go to bed. Rika: OK Off to bed we went and I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Proposal

Ian's POV

Today is the day where I propose to Rika. We're gonna be a happy couple with a kid or 2.

Anthony and I were making an actual Ian is Bored this time because Rika was out with Mari for some girl thing. Mari dropped off Rika 3 hours later. Girls take so much time shopping.

Me: Hey babe. What did you get.

Rika: Clothes...lots and lots of clothes.

Me: No kidding, you got like 10 bags of clothes.

Rika: Actually 12.

My eyes widen

Me: So much...

Rika: I know. It's Mari's fault she was like **and I was like and she said I was so exhausted from carrying those bags. **

**Me: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that you should tell Mari when she is shopping a lot. Kalel usually goes with her... **

**Rika: She should of been here to save me. **

**I let out a chuckle and kissed her on her forehead. **

**Me: Ready for our date? **

**Rika said rummaging through her bag. Rika said excitedly. She pulled out a Japanese school girl outfit...what the hell. **

**Rika: Be right back. **

**She went back to change to show me. When she came my mouth was wide open. HOT! **

**Rika: What do you think? **

**Me: B..b...boner! **

**Rika: What!? LOL! Thanks! You give me ladyboners. **

**Me: Lol love you too. **

**Rika: What do you wanna do before the date? **

**Me: Wanna go the park? **

**Rika: Okay! **

**Rika went to go change again. Then ran down the hall, out the door, and to the park. **

**I said catching up. **

**Rika: Why is this park so empty? **

**Me: Kids be on technology all they. I don't think they know what a park is? **

**Rika: True. I'm going to the swings **

**I followed her to the swings. **

**Rika: Come on. Get on the one next to me. **

**Me: Alright. **

**I sat on the swing next to me and we both started swinging. **

**Rika: So Ian... **

**Me: Yeah? **

**Rika: Are you Anthony's best man for they're wedding? **

**Me: Yeah. Are you a bridesmaid? **

**Rika: No... **

**Me: Oh... **

**Rika: I'M THE MAID OF HONOR! **

**Me: That's cute. Me, the best man, and my girlfriend the maid of honor. **

**Rika: Just no make out sessions while they're getting wedding. I'm sorry I don't know anything about Christianity and their types of wedding. **

**Me: So how is a Cambodian wedding then? **

**Rika: The wedding is at the groom's home. Both the bride and groom wear beautiful silk attires made by hand, and imported from Cambodia. The couple receives gifts from both sides of the family wrapped in a giant cloth to start their happy marriage. They are then blessed by the monk for good luck, fortune, and future. Then the ring is being put on by the groom and the bride. Finally, we have a celebration which goes on for 5 days. **

**Me: Wow...that so different. They put real shit into it. **

**Rika: Yep. I want a wedding like that. **

**Me: Sounds awesome. **

**We we're at the park until it was five thirty. **

**Me: Shit we gotta go. **

**Rika: Okay but I was kidding about the school girl out fit. **

**Me: It's alright lets go. **

**We went back to the house took a shower and I got dressed. I waited for Rika to come out. **

**Rika: Here I come. **

**She came out looking stunning than ever. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress with dragons and many beautiful design sewn with silk. **

**Me: Wow you look amazing. **

**Rika: I know. You look hot in that tux. I'm glad you didn't shave your beard. **

**I was blushing and putting my head down. She laughed and started to scratching my beard. We walked to the door to my car and to a really fancy Chinese restaurant. We arrived and saw Anthony and Kalel waiting. **

**Anthony: Dude finally. **

**Me: Jesus we're only ten minutes early. **

**Anthony: I want to go inside now. **

**Me: Really Anthony? **

**Kalel: Wow Rika! You look so cute tonight, and you clean up well Ian. **

**Me: Hey. I clean myself up every day. **

**Rika: Let's go inside. **

**My hands intertwined with hers as we walked into the restaurant. **

**Host: How may I help you? **

**Me: Yeah, Hecox. Table for 4. **

**Host: Ah, right this way. **

**We followed him to a table the restaurant was huge and elegant. We reached our booth Rika sitting on the inside and me on the outside. We ordered our food and drinks then got them 35 minutes later. When we finished I 'needed to use the bathroom'. **

**Me: Babe? You need to use the bathroom? **

**Rika: Yeah. Lets go. **

**As I got out. She got out and I grabbed her hand. I went on my knees... **

**Rika's POV **

**Holy shit no way! He's gonna propose! I've been waiting for him to do that! Kalel's mouth was open and Anthony was recording. Lots of people we're looking, smiling, or acting like they got the best gift ever. **

**Ian: Rika...we've been knowing each other for a while. You are the most beautiful girlfriend I ever had. You're talented, beautiful, smart, and I love your dimples when you smile. I love how you actually love me for who I am. Not for a good reputation, or money. It's for who I am. I remember how we first met in 2nd grade and met again in 6th grade. I remember that awkward Truth or Dare game that had the best ending ever. Now we're here at this amazing restaurant with you, Anthony, and Kalel on this special night. I want us to be together forever, and have a beautiful family together. So Rika... **

**Ian opens the tiny black box revealing a diamond ring. **

**Ian: Will you marry me? **

**I was crying with excitement. I nodded for yes. **

**Ian: She said yes! **

**Everyone was cheering. Ian placed the ring on my hand and he pulled me into the most passionate kiss. After we released, I was in a warm tight hug with me still crying. Ian got a tap on the shoulder from the manager. **

**Manager: Congrats. No need to pay. It's on the house. I don't want to ruin the special night. **

**Ian: Thank you sir. **

**The manager walks off to his office and we left. Anthony and Kalel into Anthony's car and Ian and I into his car. **

**Ian said with his right hand intertwined with mines and his left on the steering wheel. **

**Me: We can do a Christian part first, then we can have a traditional Cambodian wedding? **

**Ian: Yeah. **

**Best night ever...we drove home, changed, had sex with no protection, then to bed. I'm a happy girl.**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Wedding Plans;The Wedding

_Rika's POV_

So after Ian and I woke up we started to already make plans.

Ian: So I was thinking we could do the Christian wedding at the park?

Me: Yeah, it's always empty anyways.

Ian: So how about the Cambodian wedding of yours.

Me: My family wants me to do it there since there are lots of family members there.

Ian: So on my side, it's my mom, sister, and aunts, uncles, and cousins. It's a small family so the wedding doesn't need to be big.

Me: Okay. So my family it's gonna be huge...lots of aunts, uncles, and cousins...nieces and nephews.

Ian: So we do the wedding 2 days after?

Me: Yeah.

Ian: So about last night...

Me: I know I took the the test.

Ian: Yeah...

Me: Positive

Ian was shocked, but then he came towards me hugged me, and kissed me. He puts his hand on my stomach.

Ian: He/she is gonna be beautiful.

Me: I know. I got a hot a hot fiance.

Ian: And I got a hot Asian chick.

Me: Nah...

_2 Months Later_

We we're getting ready for our wedding. Anthony was the best man, Mari was the super maid of honor, and Kalel was the maid of honor. My dress want a traditional whit dress. It was a beautiful silk dress to add an Asian flare into it. My stomach has gotten bigger but not that big. Hope it's a girl.

Ian was waiting for me at the and I was waiting for the music to play. Since my family couldn't come over here, Ian's dad decided to walk me.

Ian's Dad: You look beautiful Rika.

Me: Thanks Mr. Hecox.

Ian's Dad: Just call me dad. You're gonna be my daughter in-law.

Me: Thanks.

The music starts curtain opens, since there were no door and it was outside, I saw people looking at me. Ian's little cousin was the flower girl, Ian was really handsome, he was wearing a tuxedo, his beard was shaved but not completely shaved, and his bowl combed to perfection.

I started walking down the isle smiling and blushing, and holding a very beautiful bouquet. I finally reached Ian. He took my hands and we both couldn't stop smiling. We placed our ring on each other hands. The priest said his thing and Ian and I both said "I do"

Priest: You may now kiss the bride.

We leaned in and kissed everyone cheered. He carried me to the changing room for the after party. We had the party and had a great time.

After the party Ian and his parents were talking about flight arrangements. Then he called me over.

Me: Yeah Ian?

Ian: Should we say it now?

Me: Sure.

Ian: Mom, Dad. Rika's pregnant. We're having a kid.

His parents' mouths were open. Ian's dad gave us a hug and so did Ian's mom. She was tearing up.

Me: Are you okay Mrs. Hecox?

Ian's Mom: Yes, I'm just so happy that my son is having his first child. Please call me mom too Rika.

Ian: Alright we gotta head back and start preparing for the flight to Lowell. Bye mom, bye dad.

Ian's parents: Bye you two.

At home. Ian was really tired and so was I. I removed my dress and changed into short shorts and a t-shirt. Before we went to sleep we packed up and talking about the baby.

Ian: This is one gonna be a boy right?

Me: I want a girl though...

Ian: We can adopt a girl. Maybe in her teens so we don't need to raise another one?

Me: Oh my god. That would be so much help.

I called my doctor to see if I can get the all clear to go on the plane. I was ready to go and I was cleared. We started to pack up ASAP so we can sleep. That we did.

_Hours Later:_

Ian woke me up yelling at me.

Ian: BABE HURRY UP! WE GOTTA LEAVE IN 3 HOURS!

I sprung out of bed took a shower, put on clothes, didn't need make up today because of my other wedding, grabbed of luggage and out the door to meet up with Ian's side of the family at the airport. We took a cab to the airport, we finally reached there with an hour to spare. We ran into a lot of fangirls.

Fangirl: Oh my god it's Ian Hecox from Smosh and his fiance Rika!

Ian: Hi, you want an autograph and photo with me?

Fangirl: Nope with you and Rika and me!.

Me: But I have no make-up on.

Fangirl: It's okay you look beautiful still.

Me: Thanks.

Fangirl: By the way I'm Crystal.

Ian: Hi Crystal.

We took lots of photos and autographs. Crystal headed off to the exit while we rushed to our plane.

PA System: All passengers heading to Lowell, MA are now boarding.

Me: We gotta go.

We were running except for Ian's parents who speed walking. We finally made it and gave out ticket and boarded the plane.

Ian: That wasn't bad right? 

Me: This is worse than Logan Airport. So many people.

Ian: It's worse on the holidays.

Me: That is why I hate traveling on planes. That, and heights...

Ian: I remember the roller coaster.

Me: We don't discuss about that.

Flight Attendant: You may now use your electronic devices.

Ian: Do you guys have WIFI on this plane?

Flight Attendant: Yes we do.

Ian: Alright thanks.

Me: I'm gonna see the proposal video that Anthony uploaded.

I played the video and I was laughing at my own reaction. It was cute though. I looked at the comments most...well all were like "OMG!". We haven't told them about our wedding so I guess I should tweet about it.

I tweeted: Hey guys. I'm on a plane with Ian to my hometown Lowell. Letting you guys know that Ian and I got married yesterday. I know I was freaking out too. We don't have the footage online because you know how all Christian weddings go. But while I'm in my hometown we're having a traditional Cambodian wedding. Ian's gonna look cute in his outfit. This wedding is gonna be perfect. Then after is our reception party at Hong Kong Restaurant which will go on for hours, but since this is America, the party can't go one for five days, so we only have one day for the party. Gosh running out of words...bye.

I got a lot of congrats after I posted the tweet. But I didn't tell them about my pregnancy.

Me: Ian can you tweet about me being pregnant? I don't want to add in "Oh by the way I'm pregnant".

Ian: All right.

Ian tweeted about my pregnancy and they were freaking out. One was "OH MY GOD NO WAY! SHE'S PREGNANT! HOPE IT'S A BOY!" the other was "Congrats. Two cute people are gonna have a very beautiful baby." Someone's fancy. People who I play games with on YouTube congratulated me and Ian. Minx tweeted "She better be fucking gay." I replied "LOL no Minx, but you and Krism can." I dozed off after awhile. Hours later Ian woke me up.

Ian: Plane ride is over.

Me: So tired though...

Ian: We can sleep at your parents place while my family stays at a hotel.

Me: Alright.

As we walked out to the inside of the airport, I got a call from Priscilla.

Priscilla: I know where you are, and we're here already.

Me: What?! How?

Priscilla: Your mom.

Me: Of course. See you there. Bye.

Priscilla: Bye

Ian: So Anthony is my best man again?

Me: Yeah...Kalel, Mari, Priscilla, Sopia, Kelly, Annabelle, and Annah are my brides maids.

Ian: So much...

Me: Oh you remember Devin from middle school?

Ian: You mean the immature one?

Me: Shut up you are too. Well he's the best man as well too. That's not bad right.

Ian: Well if he's not annoying then it's alright.

Me: He's not anymore I promise.

We took another taxi to my place and I drove Ian's family to a close hotel which wasn't bad it was fancy too. But I drove back and fourth so many times. My mom was waiting outside waiting for a giant hug. As I got of the car she ran towards me to give me a hug.

Ma: Oh my daughter. I miss you so much.

Me: I missed you too.

She was crying so much.

Ma: Oh my daughter has grown up. Now she's getting married.

Me: Ma?

Ma: Yes dear?

Me: I'm pregnant.

She stared to tear up again.

Ma: My daughter is pregnant! She so young to have a kid.

Me: But you had me when you were 15.

Ma: But your grandmother didn't care though.

Ian came up and my mom was surprise.

Ma: Oh my. Ian, you so handsome now.

She placed her hand on his cheek.

Ian: Nice to see you again.

My dad came outside. He looked even older. He's 47 but he looks 60. Probably from drinking and smoking. Don't drink or smoke kids,

Pa: Wow, daughter is getting married now.

Me: Yep, and I'm having a a baby.

My dads eye widened he seemed mad at me.

Pa: Why? I gave an okay to marry but not to have a kid!

Me: I'm 26 years of age and yo can't control me.

Ma: She is right. We can't force her to do anything. By the way...who's the one that got me pregnant when I was 15?

My dad got silent and looked at Ian. Ian was kind of scared but he was taller and buffer than my twig father. My dad gave him a simple hand shake and a friendly hug.

Ian: Your dad has a temper.

Me: I know, so glad I don't get that from him.

All of the sudden my brothers and sister came from there cars to hug me. I felt like suffocating

Me: Can you guys let go know?

They finally let go of me. I brought Ian to my room. To put our stuff away.

Ian: Babe? 

Me: Yeah

He twisted me around and pulled me into a kiss and onto my Pokemon bed. Another make out session.

Ian: We haven't done this for awhile now.

Me: Just be quiet and continue.

I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth while it danced with my tongue. Ian stopped and placed his hand on my belly.

Ian: This one's gonna look like you. Cute and perfect.

Me: No it's gonna like you. Cute, perfect, and hot.

Ian: Night babe can't wait for tomorrow.

Me: I know.

We fell asleep. I woke up the next day with the sound of furniture being moved upstairs.

Me: What the hell.

Billee: We're moving the sofas upstairs into my room.

Me: Damn.

I woke up Ian by playing with his cheeks.

Ian: What?

Me: We gotta get ready!

Ian: Shit come on lets go!

We rushed downstairs to the bathroom to take a shower We put one our clothes then people started coming in. They were giving our wedding garments.

Ian: Wow so much silk.

Lady: Excuse me but we have to go into the other room for you, your husband can change hear while we help you with your clothes and make up.

Me: Okay.

I went into my little sister's old bedroom and they helped me with my clothes. It was hard to put on but I was beautiful in it. When they did my make up I looked beautiful. Ian's family arrived and so did my giant family. The monks came as well. As I waited for Ian. My aunt Bunloeu, Lynn for American name, came in. She was the best aunt ever. I'd always sleep over at her place and watch anime with my older cousin.

Lynn: Hey you look beautiful.

Me: I know.

Lynn: Remember when you used to sleep at my house?

Me: Yeah. It was so fun? Hey, is Rachana here.

Lynn: Yeah she's with her fiance Phil.

Right when I asked they came in.

Rachana: You look like an anime girl.

Me: No I don't, and I getting married before you. You're 33 Rachana, and with a 2 and 4 year old.

Rachana: We don't have money. Almost there though.

Lynn: Rachana lets go downstairs. The wedding is starting.

I met up with Ian in the hallway where lotus petals we're spread on the floor. He looks amazing.

Me: Wow you're amazing. It's weird though. I'm used to seeing an Asian wearing those.

Ian: You look amazing too, plus that was racist.

Me: Shut up and be a panda. They're black, white, and Asian.

Ian lets out a cute laugh. The traditional Khmer wedding music plays and Ian holds my hand as we walk downstairs. My mom and dad were sitting next to Ian's parents on the Cambodian carpet behind us.

Ma: You look like me when I married your dad.

I saw my mom and dad crying with each other. While Ian's parent were being patient and following direction from my mom on what to do. The monks came and sat at there area and started to say prayers to bless use. We wear lightly splashed with holy water with lotus petals which scared me a little. We were given gifts wrapped in a giant cloth. We both placed the rings on each others hands again, and kissed. Lots of cheers rang throughout the house and people clapped. They started leaving to Hong Kong Restaurant for the after party. Ian and I changed our clothes to something more party like then traditional. We headed to the Restaurant and partied all night long...

**OMG FINALLY! TOOK ME AWHILE TO TYPE THIS! This is the longest chapter ever too.**

**Spoiler: 7 months later and baby is due in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Baby is Coming

7 Months Later

Rika's POV

I woke up today with massive cramps and pains...I think the baby is coming. I quickly woke Ian up.

Me: Ian! IAN!

Ian: What?

Me: THE FUCKING BABY IS COMING!

Ian: WHAT!? I'll get your shoes.

Ian comes back with my shoes and put them on for me. He puts his shoes on and grabbed the keys.

Ian: Come on, I'll help you.

He guided me to the car and carefully puts me in the car. He rushes to the drivers side. He starts the car and drives as fast as he could to the hospital without getting pulled over. After the long driver we went to the emergency entrance.

Receptionist: Yes?

Ian: My wife is having a baby right now.

Receptionist: Alright, fill out this form, and we'll get her a wheel chair.

A nurse comes in with a wheel chair for me to sit on. Ian hand the receptionist the form. Ian grabs my hand while I'm getting pushed to the delivery room. I'm on my bed. With my legs wide open and Ian still holding my hand.

Ian: Your gonna be fine.

Me: I hope so.

The doctor comes in.

Doctor: Hi I'm Dr. Reynolds. We're gonna need you to push on cue sweetie.

By the way it was girl doctor. Thank god because if it was a guy it would be perverted.

Ian: Don't worry I'm here for you.

He give me quick kiss.

Dr. Reynolds: Okay sweetie. Now push.

I push screaming on the top of my lungs.

Dr. R: Okay again.

I pushed again.

Ian: I see the head!

Dr. R: Push again

I pushed again feeling more pain.

Dr. R: Come on about 1 more push!

I pushed again.

Dr. R: It's a boy!

Ian: Yes

Ian cut the umbilical cord (I had to search to the word. Such a FOB). I was exhausted. They brought my bed to a room. I saw a sigh that said **guess I'm in a patient room now. They put a needle in my arm that drip liquid to my body. I fell asleep soon after. Hours later my room was filled. Mari and the Smosh Games crew, Anthony, Kalel, and my besties. I saw Ian holding my hand. **

**Ian: She's awake guys. **

**Anthony: Hey sleepy head. **

**Me: Hi **

**Kalel: Gosh how did it feel? **

**Me: I'd rather not talk about. You can experience it later. **

**Anthony: No...not yet.. **

**Mari: You looked like shit **

**Me: Thanks Mari. I worked really hard on it. **

**Everyone laughed. **

**Priscilla: Ian? Can we see the baby. **

**Ian: Sure. Babe be right back. **

**Me: Alright **

**Ian come back with the baby. **

**Ian: You know we still haven't named him yet. **

**Me: Really? I feel like Adrian would be good. **

**Ian: My name in it? I wanted to be the Ian in this family. How about Mason? **

**Me: Hm...Adrian Natsumi-Hecox or Mason Natsumi-Hecox? Mason sounds better. Plus there are barely anybody named Mason. **

**Ian: Yes I'm still the Ian of this family! **

**Me: Want me to change the name? **

**Ian: No... **

**Me: Then shush. **

**Ian wrote the name on the Birth Certificate and handed it to the nurse that just walked in. **

**Nurse: Hi how are you doing? **

**Me: Fine thought it would be worse. **

**She looks at the certificate **

**Nurse: Aw...Mason. Such a unique name. **

**Me: Told you Ian. **

**Ian: Hey I thought of that! **

**Nurse: Well I gotta go. If you need anything just press the button next to you. **

**Me: Will do bye. **

**Nurse: Bye now. **

**Me: Ian? **

**Ian: Yeah babe? **

**Me: Can I saw our child now? **

**Ian: Oh sure. **

**He hands me Mason. He's so adorable. He has Ian's hair color. His eyes open a little. It was a dark shade of blue. **

**Me: Oh my god he got blue eyes. **

**Ian: He does? **

**Me: His are darker. Maybe because of my dark eyes that it mixed in and made a darker blue. I love your eyes no matter what Ian. **

**Ian: He get the them eyelids from you. **

**Me: No, I'm Asian. He seems to resemble you more than me. **

**Ian: Pff please... **

**18 months later **

**Mason grew a little and he managed to crawl. He was trying to play with the TV remote but I stopped him. **

**Me: No no Mason. You can't eat that. Chew on this. **

**I gave him a chew toy to chew on and he actually started to bite it. God he finally understands. I pick him up and put him in his play crib so he doesn't follow around. He plays with his toy blocks and stuffed animals. Ian came back from shooting a video. **

**Me: Hi babe. **

**He came over and kissed me on the lips. **

**Ian: How's Mason? **

**Me: Fine he finally started chewing on his chew toy. **

**Ian: Finally. **

**Me: When should we start adopting a girl? **

**Ian: Tomorrow **

**Me: Okay.**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jin Long

_Rika's POV_

Today's the day where we get to adopt a girl from the orphanage. I was excited. I took Mason and put him in his car seat and strapped him in good. Ian was laughing at me.

Ian: Are you that cautious?

Me: Yes I am. You should try it sometimes.

Ian: No I'm good.

We started to drive off to the orphanage and I was excited.

Ian: Why are so excited?

Me: I wanna see our future daughter!

Ian: Okay wait then.

We finally got off the car and I rushed through the doors. That's when a receptionist saw me.

Receptionist: Can I help you?

"I'm here for Jin Long." I said as Ian was walking and holding Mason in the little car seat.

Receptionist: I'll call her up.

She called her up and she was running down the stairs.

Jin: Yes?

Receptionist: Meet your new family.

Jin looked at us and her face was filled with joy.

Jin: Ian from Smosh is my father, and Rika aka CherryBlossom440 is my mom?!

Ian: Welcome to the family.

She ran towards us giving us a big hug.

Jin: Who's this?

Me: Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I had the baby Ian.

Ian: Don't worry I'll make an Ian is Bored later.

Me: Anyways, Jin this is Mason your new little brother.

Jin: He looks like Ian but he has Asian eyes and dark blue eyes.

Me: Lets go pack up.

Jin: I already did I'll grab them.

She came back with 4 luggage bags.

Me: That's not much Jin.

Jin: I know I don't need much. I got my laptop, and clothes. My school stuff well I was home schooled.

Ian: Well how about we put you in a real high school? You know get some high school romances.

Jin: Is that how you guys met?

Me: No it's a 2nd grade thing.

Jin: It's alright.

We drove back and I decided to ask Jin some things.

Me: So Jin how did you end up there?

Jin: My parents died 5 years ago. I didn't care they drug addicts.

Me: That's sad. So I'm guessing you're Chinese?

Jin: Taiwanese and Swedish.

Me: Well Taiwan is still Chinese. Any ways I'm part Chinese, Japanese, Thai, and Cambodian.

Jin: Generations?

Me: My family were travelers.

Jin: Interesting. By the way did you know you guys are a cut couple?

Ian: Yeah we are! Happily married.

Jin: No way...

Me: Yep. We had a Christian wedding for Ian's side and a Cambodian wedding for my side.

Jin: Tough work?

Me: You're telling me. I hate plane rides. You should of saw me on the way to Sacramento. I was literally crying.

Ian: Is that phobia of heights that serious?

Me: Yes...

We finally arrived and Jin's room was set. It was Anthony's old room because he moved in with Kalel.

Jin: Is this Anthony's room?

Me: Well his old room.

Ian: Now, here are the rules.

No screaming

No staying up unless it's vacation

No boys allowed in your room, unless your door is open and we're her. Your brother doesn't count and I don't count.

No parties, unless if it's your birthday and we supervise.

No blasting music.

Don't disrupt my Smosh videos or your mom's videos unless we let you be in them.

Please clean the dishes and do thing we tell you to.

Help your mom with Mason.

Ian: Clear?

Jin: Yeah it's alright.

Ian: Now tomorrow on Wednesday, you'll be starting a real high school. Make new friends and don't be shy.

Me: Don't feel awkward when a guy says you're cute. You can blush if you want and say thanks.

Ian: So do what you do when I give you compliments?

Me: Yes...

Ian: Your backpack is in the closet. You have stuff in there that you'll need. Oh here

Ian give Jin a Smosh poster and a Smosh shirt.

Me: Really?

Ian: Well she's a fan.

Me: I'm sorry I don't have any merchandise Jin.

Jin: It's alright.

Me: By the way I'm always home since I make YouTube videos at home. I maybe out for groceries and baby stuff.

Jin: Okay. Do you guys have a PS4 or PS3 or any gaming things?

Ian: Yeah I have my Xbox One and she has her gaming laptop, PS3, and PS4.

Jin: Can I play on them?

Ian: Yeah why don't you get things unpacked first then me and you can play some Call of Duty.

Jin: Okay.

Me: I'll make us a special family dinner. Well the first family dinner.

Ian: She cooks really good Jin. You'll love it.

Me: By the way don't let Ian cook you anything.

Ian: Hey!

Me: It's true.

Ian: Yeah...

I kissed him on the cheek and scurried off to the kitchen. Ian followed me.

Ian: Now I feel old.

Me: I know a baby and a teen daughter.

Ian: But I said I wanted to have a wonderful family together.

Me: True. Turned out great. We have a beautiful son, and a beautiful daughter.

Ian: Yep. She resembles you, you know,

Me: No she doesn't!

Ian: Jin!

Jin: Yeah!?

Ian: Come here a sec.

She come to the kitchen.

Jin: Yeah Ian?

Ian: Stand close next to Rika.

Ian takes a photo of me and her. Then showed me the picture.

Me: Well if she had chinkier eyes like me and more round chin then she'll look like me.

Jin: That's awkward

Me: I know. Did you finish packing?

Jin: Yep.

Ian: Come o lets go to the living room and play some Call of Duty.

Jin: I gotta warn I'm good.

Ian: Not as good as Rika.

Me: Pff please I'm okay.

Ian: Yeah...you're good at PC gaming. Well I'll leave you to cooking.

Me: Alright.

I decided to make lo mein, dumplings, and some orange chicken. Mason had some rice porridge since his teeth are not fully grown.

Ian: Babe look at Mason! He's walking!

I looked at Mason. He was indeed crawling! I gave him a high five and he responded back.

Me: Mommy is proud Mason!

Ian: Daddy is too.

Mason: Mo-M-Mommy!

He pointed at me.

Mason: D-D-Daddy!

He pointed at Ian.

Me: He's talking now. You know his face isn't chubby any more, he's looking like you a lot.

Ian: I see it now.

Mason turns around to look at Jin.

Me: Who's that Mason.

Mason: I don't know.

Ian: That's your sister, Jin

Mason: Jin

Me: That was easy to say.

Jin: Hi Mason!

Mason: Hi

His voice was so adorable. I was cuddling with Ian.

Ian: We're the best parents ever.

Me: I know.

Jin: You know I can teach him his ABC's if you want.

Me: That would be good. I do need help taking care of these kids.

Ian: Hey!

Me: But you are my boo...

Ian: Aw...

I pecked his lips and Jin was laughing.

Jin: You guys are gonna be childish no matter what. It's cute though, I wanna have a boyfriend like that.

Me: You're 15 right? Maybe you should. Hang out with guys you think they're cute.

Jin: Like you did with Ian?

Me: Yeah until 11th grade...

Ian: Wasn't my fault.

Me: I gotta get back to cooking.

Ian: Chinese?

Me: Yeah you can smell it right?

Ian: Yeah...

I went back chopping the vegetables, and meat and stir fry the lo mein together. Then I started making orange chicken and dumplings. I then put a cup of rice into a pot until it was soft for Mason to eat. Finally it was done. I set some plates on the table and bowl and high chair for Mason.

Me: Guys come on food's done.

Ian and Jin walked to table, really with out Mason.

Me: Really babe? You forgot Mason.

I walked to Mason and picked him up.

Me: Come on Mason, go eat your food.

Mason: Mommy!

Me: Yeah Mason?

Mason: Mommy!

I give him a kiss on the cheek and he was clapping his little tiny hands, I sat him in his high chair.

I gave mason a baby bowl of rice porridge and soy sauce which he loves. Jin dig in and she literally did what Ian did when he tried my cooking.

Me: Ian, she had the same reaction you did.

Ian: I know.

Jin: You were right Ian! This is good!

Me: Come on babe lets eat.

After dinner Ian help me clean the dishes while Jin was bathing Mason. Ian was really happy today.

Me: You seem happy today.

Ian: It's just that I've got a very beautiful family and a very sexy wife.

Me: And I got a smexy husband.

Ian leaned in for a passionate kiss. It's been a while since we did that.

Ian: I missed that.

Me: Me too.

I move my head to the side seeing Jin with her mouths open.

Jin: I shouldn't of seen that.

Me: You'll see it a lot Jin. We're young and in love.

Jin: I'll just take Mason out of the bathtub now

Jin awkwardly walked out and Ian and I were laughing.

I whispered in his eye.

Me: You, me tonight. Get the condom ready.

Ian said.

I put the dishes in the cabinets and headed towards Jin. Ian just finished saying good night to Jin and was now heading to Mason's room.

Jin: Hey Rika.

Me: You can call me mom.

Jin: Nah Rika is better, it makes you feel old when I call you mom.

Me: You got a point.

Jin: I said the same thing to Ian but I said dad instead of mom because you know having two same gender parents are weird.

Me: Okay but don't tell Minx or Krism that.

Jin: Okay so what do you want to talk about?

Me: Just to say good night and welcoming you to the family.

Jin: Thanks. You know I feel happy that someone care.

Me: We're family now and we should start to care.

I gave Jin a warm hug and she went to bed.

Me: Night Jin.

Jin: Night.

I shut her door and headed to Mason.

Mason: Mommy...

He was tired.

Mom: Hi Mason, good night darling.

I tucked him in his crib and kissed him goodnight.

I walked towards Jin's room to remind her.

Me: Jin?

Jin: Yeah?

Me: Ignore the sounds you hear from Ian and I's room.

Jin: I don't need to know that. Nite.

Me: Nite.

I shut her door and ran toward our room, where Ian was waiting.

Me: I'm ready!

Ian: Alright come here!

I shut the door and locked it. Ian pulled me into bed turning into an all riot make out session then we started...you know what, of course I was protected. So yeah...

Ian: I love you

Ian was out of breath so was I

Me: I love you too,

I place my head on his chest and fell to sleep.


End file.
